


Footprints

by zenonaa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam watches the sea. Sonia joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

Sometimes, Gundam liked to sit by the coastline. His enjoyment of this activity depended on certain things; it depended on the time of day, the weather, and how many people were nearby. In order, ideally, it would be night-time, the sky would be cloudy and he would be alone. He didn’t bother undressing - the temperature didn’t call for it though should he have wanted to, he could wear just his scarf and swim trunks. Chilly night air could nip at him all it liked but with the Devil Dog Earring affixed to his body, nature would always fail to tame him into icy submission. The presence of the beast lingered still, and he almost felt its toasty breath and he almost smelled the fiery blood dripping from its fangs. No, not almost - he could, he could sense it still.

Gundam’s legs were tucked into his chest, not tightly but so they formed a wide arch. Where he chose to seat himself lay not too far from the swaying tides but far enough so the sea couldn’t reach the toes of his boots. Water lapped at the sand and every time it threw itself forward, it shrunk back afterwards. Someone had been here earlier on a promenade, for Gundam observed a single pair of footprints ahead of him that the tide had yet to totally feed upon. In due time, the footprints would become shapeless until no imperfections remained; sand would refill the depressions, and it reminded him of human mortality.

A godly figure like himself needn’t worry about such matters, of course, so he didn’t. Beside him, the Four Dark Gods of Destruction burrowed into the sand. Most likely, they were drawing an alchemical glyph, or they were searching for spies: they would be rewarded for their vigilance later.

“Mr. Tanaka?”

He adjusted his scarf and turned his head slightly. Sonia stood nearby, staring down and holding onto the front of her puffy coat with one fist. The article of clothing caused her frame to be as rounded and formless as the fading footprints.

Her face thawed and a smile flooded out from her lips. “It is you. I thought you might have been Monobear, you see, when I saw your silhouette in the distance.”

Gundam clicked his tongue. “To think I could be mistaken for that wretched creature... you are speaking imprecations.”

Sonia clapped herself on the chest. “Oh, my most sincere apologies! I did not intend my remark in that way at all. I simply meant I could only see an indistinct shape on the beach from where I was and I thought it could have been Monobear lurking around at such a late hour. It was presumptuous of me to jump to that conclusion. Again, I apologise.”

He considered her words, his eyes aimed at the creased surface of the sea. “... It is fine. Should the unintended blasphemy of your words try to contaminate my being, my aura will ward it off.”

She nodded, wide-eyed, and he expected her to stutter some excuse to leave. To his surprise, she instead plucked at her skirt and knelt down beside him. Gundam did not know what to make of this. The Dark Gods scampered over to her and walked around in circles on her lap a few times before settling, and Maga-G allowed Sonia to stroke her finger behind his chipped ear.

“I am relieved that it is you and not that creature,” Sonia said. Sun-D nudged Maga-G out of the way so she could be stroked. “May I be so bold as to ask why you are here at this late hour?”

Already she had tamed the Dark Gods. That either meant she was an adversary which he should stay on guard near or they had deemed her worthy. Sun-D patted down her paws and stretched forward, so Gundam decided the latter reason to be true.

“The conditions of this place enable me to replenish my energy,” he explained.

Should he blink even once, the footprints would become indiscernible.

Sonia tilted her head to one side. “You mean you get energy from the darkness?”

He nodded.

She nodded. “That is most fascinating, Mr. Tanaka! You are most fascinating.”

Fascinating. Gundam had never heard someone describe him like that.

“Please,” she said, reaching a hand toward him, “do tell me more.”

“STOP!”

Sonia flinched. Her fingers curled into her palm.

“There is a poison that runs through my veins that humans cannot touch,” he said. “It courses through me and if you were to get too close, you would surely perish. No one must come near.”

She retracted her hand. “I... I did not know!” Now she will flee, he told himself, but she only set her hands onto her lap. Jum-P nestled up against her wrist.

No one said anything for some time. The tide washed away the footprints.

“Mr. Tanaka, let me tell you why I am here,” said Sonia. “You see, I had a nightmare, and I find a walk relaxes me. I was in a coffin, but afterwards I realised it was the trunk of a car, and I banged my fists on the lid and demanded to be let out. But with every strike, the trunk got smaller, until it pressed against me. I could see nothing: it was too dark.”

The tide murmured.

“I first had this dream when I was four,” she said, looking out to sea. He turned to her. A sad smile teased her features. “Soon after, I immersed myself in fairytales, and when I grew tired of them, I watched horror films and read stories based on true, frightening events. In a way, they helped me become less afraid, and I wished to learn more.”

Gundam didn’t know what she was getting at but listened anyway.

“Mr. Tanaka, did your parents ever read to you?”

He flinched. He laughed loudly. “My surrogate parents had no business with such pastimes!”

“You were adopted?”

“The Gods themselves selected a coupling that would create the vessel which would house my soul, and so I was reincarnated into this realm in infant form. We are joined by blood but not more; however, we got by. The woman who was my mother cared for me and provided me with nourishment. Her meals, I believe, were crafted from recipes belonging to the otherworldly rulers who sent me here, and it is that sustenance which wakened my true lineage.”

Sonia blinked twice. “And your father?”

Gundam pulled his scarf over his nose. “... He... broke the blood oath that he and my mother swore. I don’t know what the Gods did to punish him. I suspect he was banished to a far-off land... or somewhere not in this world.”

“Oh my goodness!” Sonia’s hand flung to her mouth. Jum-P awoke for a moment to grumble. “Mr. Tanaka, from what you have told me, you are most noble! Yet your existence must be lonely, keeping other people at a safe distance... I would not be able to live such a life.”

“You do not have to,” he said.

She furrowed her brow, looking into the horizon. “Mr. Tanaka, I understand that we cannot touch each other directly, but maybe we could both touch the sea with our toes? Is that allowed?”

He hesitated. “It is... possible.”

No sooner had he admitted this, Sonia began to strip herself of her footwear. Gundam took off his boots and they dipped their feet into the water.

Sonia giggled. “It’s cold! But it’s not so bad after a while, don’t you agree?”

He peeked at her and agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably going to hit a writing slump soon but ya another request. This is my first time writing Gundam and hopefully I didn't do too badly.


End file.
